Secret
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Now that Sakura thought about it, her secret wasn't much of a secret. It was kind of an embarrassment. Citrus. Gaara/Sakura


**Old idea I had in 09'. I saw another picture of Gaara and Sakura. She looked to be dancing on a pole and Gaara was staring at her. I'm not sure if it's still around, but I can point you to some naruto videos on youtube that has it.**

**I don't own Nauto.**

* * *

**Secret**

Sakura had a secret. It was one that she tried to keep hidden, but she couldn't even do that right. The pinkette was always proud of her physique. She wasn't the busty girl, but she was gifted with full round hips with a slim waist. It wasn't like she was voluptuous or anything.

_The pinkette twirled around dancing on the tips of her toes. Her long legs wrapped around the metal object, teasing it with her lower half. Jade eyes noted that her soft abs reflected this as they flexed and loosened at her sensual command._

She was a small thing. Sakura wouldn't be surprise if she was the shortest kunoichi in Konoha. Luckily she was in Sunagakure and she was relieved to know she wasn't the only one. Over the past couple of months, the two villages had formed a strong alliance. It helped that the two Kages were best friends. Naruto thought it was a good idea to switch off ninjas to learn about the other's culture and stuff. This explained why the pinkette was here…that and Temari begged to know Sakura's secret.

Now that Sakura thought about it, her secret wasn't much of a secret. It was kind of an embarrassment.

_Her hips swung back and forth in a hypnotizing motion. Her black shorts seemed to be a little too short as those sleep deprived eyes caught a glimpse of that heart shaped ass._

Temari wanted to know how her body stayed 'ninja read' and feminine at the same time. She didn't think herself too feminine as her chest didn't fill out like she wanted. The pinkette was about a handful. When she was younger she was devastated about this development or lack thereof. Over the years she told herself she should be happy with herself. Anything more than a handful was wasteful, right? Her brow scrunched up. Ha, that was her mantra when she tried on a shirt that required a full set.

_A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly slid down. Her back was against the pole while her hands reached behind her. He guessed it was for balance, but it seemed to serve another purpose as well. With her arm behind her gripping the cold metal, he was greeted with the swell of her breast in the too tight red tank top. Her skin was damp with perspiration. It gave her pale flesh a nice glow. He wasn't sure why she wasn't aware of his presence yet. _

She decided to focus on other parts of her body. It took some time to find a routine that got her the results she wanted. She was a very capable medical nin. The pinkette had no trouble dodging any weapon that came her way. Her endurance actually improved. She could even say her arms and legs were toner. She still had her soft appearance, but when in battle she swore her muscles felt like diamonds.

_Her pink hair was tussled in such a manner, that it gave the owner of the jade an idea what she would like the morning after. The only problem was…she hadn't been claimed by him yet. _

She told the blond what she did to achieve such results. Her face was red even now thinking about that event. She had laughed and purchased a pole just to observe. Sakura has never been more embarrassed. In her little workout sessions, she kept her eyes closed. It was easier this way, because she didn't want to see her reflection on the mirrors on the wall. It was too much as it was. The older woman applauded her. After a couple of weeks, Temari told her that she was surprised it worked.

_His body stiffed as her face took on a tint of red. Her breath was coming out in pants. He could feel his pants restricting him. It was getting to be a little too much. Jade eyes thought they had seen it all, until a small confident smirk appeared on her face. She pulled herself up. Her hips swinging in controlled movements. Her arms gripped the pole harder. She swung her hips forward and off the ground, twirling slowly around the cold pipe. Her short pink hair followed, falling in waves around her face. Once she landed on the ground she spun herself again, but this time her bare feet were still on the ground. _

Sakura was just happy that only Temari knew her secret. She felt a smile creep on her face. Her arms were sore as well as her thigh muscles. She felt happy about this. It meant that she was doing it right; such a good workout today. She could feel her skin cooling as the Suna's hot breeze hit her wet skin. Sakura knew she would die of embarrassment if a male saw what she was doing. With a spin, she dipped her head back. Her hands were gripping the cool metal so she didn't fall back. Her emerald eyes opened only to stare at hard jade ones.

The blush on her cheeks spread like wildfire. Hell, she thought her whole body was blushing. The redhead Kage of Suna was staring at her and Sakura wanted to go hide in a corner. Of all the people it had to be his stoic face staring at hers.

"Do it again." His voice was deep and gentle, but Sakura had no doubt of the iron authority it held.

She nodded numbly. Her arms brought her body back up. Her hands repositioned themselves. She descended down. Her thighs were parted as she brought herself back up.

Gaara didn't understand why she had such a look on her face. She seemed to understand how her body worked and her working her body was affecting the way he rationally thought. But, it seemed to his rationality was once again thrown out the window in Suna's heat as she lowered her body to the floor giving him a nice view of her shapely ass. That damn blushing wasn't helping her either.

After watching her (secretly) for a full half hour and then (openly) for another ten minutes. Gaara was tired of watching. She seemed to have gone back into her little world. The Kazakage of Sunagakure would have none of that. He wanted her attention on him! He was aware of Sakura staying in his village. His sister practically adopted her into his small family. He just didn't have the _pleasure_ of a formal meeting with her because of his busy schedule. The socially awkward redhead was still a man. A man had needs and Gaara secretly wanted to please. He wasn't sure how to approach the leaf kunoichi, but she seemed to have given him an excuse. With skillful fingers, he gently pushed the pink tresses to one side and placed a faint kiss on her neck.

Sakura froze feeling his soft lips on her. She felt a little too hot for her comfort. She glanced over her shoulder. Those intense jade eyes were staring right back at hers.

"Don't stop." He whispered in her ear. His mouth was so close to her ear and hearing his voice like that, in such a tone, made her lower body tighten.

She nodded and that seem to have broken Gaara's gate of self-control. His mouth was on hers as she continued to dance. Her hips swayed back and forth all while her full bottom grounded into his. Her swelling pink lips let out a gasp feeling his excitement.

Sakura felt some form of confidences in her as her actions were appreciated by the Kage. She had her little crush on Gaara, but what girl didn't? He was just like Naruto except quieter. He was a man of few words and he cared a lot about his village. His new and improved character said a lot and Sakura was always a sucker for the silent types. She kissed him back with much fever. With all that was happening now, she didn't seem to have much time to dwell on her embracement on being caught pole dancing.

With a few rough lip locks, his mouth traveled downward. He left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck and chest. His fingers were drumming on her toned stomach before traveling up. It seemed that his mouth and hands decided to commit a crime together as his mouth enclosed over her clothed nipple while his hand fondled with the other.

The pinkette bit back a moan fisting his red hair. Sakura had no clue how he achieved soft hair living in the desert.

After this intense make out session, Sakura was left with a few deep love bites, swollen lips, a bunched up shirt, very tussled hair, and very uncomfortable underwear. The great and powerful Kage of Sunagakure was suffering from some affects as well. His jacket was nowhere to be seen and his black shirt was clutched in her hands. She watched through hooded eyes as he crawled over to her. Her dark green eyes took in the red nail marks on his chest and arms. She got some satisfaction as she watched his lean form come closer to hers. She eyed the glowing red mark on his collar bone.

"Sakura." His voice was husky and she could feel the heat in her lower body stir.

"Yes, Gaara." Her own voice sounded deeper to her. A blush colored her cheek. It wasn't like they did anything…yet!

Wait yet? Sakura let out a small shriek when he kissed her forehead. His eyes showed all the desire he had for her. That was impossible! He couldn't really like her like that! She barely saw him.

Sakura froze in her thinking when she felt his hand covered hers before guiding it to the massive budge in his pants. _'He feels like a diamond'_ she thought.

His lips once again closed in on her ear. "I've been watching you, Sakura. I believe it's time we finished what we started." He took his tongue across her ear. The warmth of his breath gave her goose bumps.

She nodded her pink head. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth. His mouth took a liking to her earlobe and he continued to suck it. Her nipples were painfully hard.

"And after this we can go on a date."

* * *

**Please review :) thank you.**


End file.
